cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Birth of the Peace Union
"Arthur's Sense of Crisis" redirects here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Birth of the Peace Union is an Ultimate Wizard quest released as the second quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). Part 1 of ALICE/WAR also has a third quest that is just story quests, called Arthur's Sense of Crisis, which will also be covered here. Some time after Serizawa Kamo Returns Home, the adapter arrives in the Shinagawa area due to it being quite noisy, and Shinsaku Takasugi says they've arrived in time to help with something. He says that a member of BANG, Takamori Saigo, is about to start a fight with Hajime Saito of the Shinsengumi. He mentions that while private fights are still allowed by the law, it's been a while and its been pretty bad lately. The two get ready to fight, and Shinsaku Takasugi tries to get Takamori Saigo to stop especially given the tensions recently, but Takamori Saigo just tells him to not get in his way. Shinsaku Takasugi then asks the adapter to help put a stop to the fight before they cause collateral damage. Hajime Saito tells the adapter to get out of her way, but is defeated. Takamori Saigo tells the adapter to not interfere and threatens to crush them, although he stutters the whole time. After some fighting, he asks who the adapter is, while still telling them to get lost. He says that today was supposed to be the day he defeated Hajime Saito, but is defeated by the adapter. Shinsaku Takasugi thanks the adapter for their help, and then wonders what Takamori Saigo sees in Hajime Saito that made him fall in love with her (apparently, this is the 108th time he's tried to confess, but it always ended in a fight). The two continue fighting verbally, but a voice tells Takamori Saigo to stop. He states that he can see Shinsaku Takasugi and the adapter already dealt with it, and scolds Takamori Saigo. He tells him that he told him to not start any conflicts, and especially not with the Shinsengumi of all people. A woman comes forth and greets the adapter, and introduces herself as Katsu Kaishu of BANG, and says that she just returned. She then states that while she has only recently been back, she would like to have a meeting with the director of the Shinsengumi, Isami Kondo, and asks Hajime Saito to bring her to him. Hajime Saito tells her that Isami Kondo is in the middle of drinking, and that Toshizo Hijikata has taken over as director-general of the Shinsengumi for the time. Katsu Kaishu tells her to inform Toshizo Hijikata that she wants to meet. Later, at the Ikedaya restaurant, Katsu Kaishu meets with Toshizo Hijikata and Serizawa Kamo. They greet each other, with Serizawa Kamo mentioning he's banned from drinking so he can't really enjoy a meal at the restaurant. Katsu Kaishu gets straight to the point and says she believes that ALICE is going to be consumed by conflict soon, and that BANG and the Shinsengumi will go beyond just glaring each other at this rate. She then proposes they join forces. Toshizo Hijikata asks again about how Katsu Kaishu claims it's going to be consumed by conflict, and Katsu Kaishu states that the balance of power is already starting to fall apart and its only a matter of time before the conflict engulfs them and spreads elsewhere. She presents a concept for an organization where they join together to ensure their safety - the Peace Union. Toshizo Hijikata asks Serizawa Kamo what he thinks, but he tells her that she is the acting director so its her decision. He whispers to her that the fact that she is making the proposal in the first place is evidence that the situation is imminent. Toshizo Hijikata then decides to accept the proposal, but states that the Shinsengumi will take the initiative. Katsu Kaishu agrees, saying that she would be more useful from the sidelines, and states that at that moment the Peace Union was born. Suddenly, a voice tells them to wait one second. Perry suddenly arrives, and says that you never know when you might overhear interesting talk. She then states that the organization will require funding, and she offers to support with the BFS Foundation. Ryoma Sakamoto questions her motives, and wonders if she plans on turning on BANG once she joins. She just responds that she didn't mean anything bad by it, she just didn't want her organization targeted, and asks to join. Katsu Kaishu points out that Perry just wants to protect her organization, much like them. She also mentions that if one has money, they have power, and welcomes Perry into the Peace Union. With that, she concludes the meeting with the creation of the Peace Union. In the 3rd chapter of Part 1 of ALICE/WAR, it continues the next day after the meeting. Katsu Kaishu thanks Ryoma Sakamoto for his help the day before, and says they need to move quickly. He confirms that rumors of the Peace Union have started to spread throughout ALICE, so they need to gather allies quickly. She brings out a list of potential allies, and tells him the first group they need to go to is Kyo. Ryoma Sakamoto first heads to the Gojo Bridge in Kyo, and meets with Ushiwakamaru. After an explanation, Ushiwakamaru asks if what he is saying is that there is a possibility that they will get involved in the conflict. Ryoma Sakamoto corrects him, and says that every major power in ALICE is likely to get swallowed up by the conflict. Ushiwakamaru agrees to join, and states that he can't revive his clan if they are already defeated. Later on, Ryoma Sakamoto meets with Abe no Seimei who welcomes him to Kyo. He says that the rumors of the Peace Union's creation have reached there as well, and he was expecting the ambassador to come. Ryoma Sakamoto points out that the conflict will eventually spread to Kyo as well, and it would be easier to protect it if they teamed up. Ten-Ichijin agrees with Ryoma Sakamoto's points, and mentions that he seems very cool and is definitely her type. Abe no Seimei tells her to be quiet, and says that he is an Onmyoji who tries to keep the order of Kyo. He says that in order to prepare for the upcoming conflict, he will lend their strength to the Peace Union. Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur discusses the creation of the Peace Union with Gawain. He says he's always kept a distance from the Shinsengumi and BANG, but if they team up he can't just sit still. He then mentions that the Peace Union has already started to absorb local powers, and is concerned that they will threaten his and the Knights of the Round Table's justice. Gawain apologizes and mentions that he just received a letter from the Peace Union. Arthur is surprised, and asks him to read it - it tells the Knights of the Round Table to meet with them about the future of their justice. Arthur says that while it appears to offer a meeting, he believes that it is actually a threat that they will crush the Knights of the Round Table if they do not go. Later, in a private room at the Ikedaya restaurant, Katsu Kaishu greets Arthur and Gawain and thanks them for coming to the meeting. Arthur says that it is an honor to meet with the president of BANG. He says that he doesn't have much free time, an asks her to get to the point. She says that she thought he would enjoy the cooking, but gets straight to the discussion. She asks if he has heard of the Peace Union, and starts to say that if the Knights of the Round Table were to join forces with the Peace Union, before being cut off by Arthur loudly shouting that he refuses their proposal. He states that while it was a good proposal, their ideals of justice would not mix, and that he doesn't want the chivalry of the Knights of the Round Table to be intertwined with the violent nature of the Peace Union. He says that is all he has for their answer, and leaves. She says that she does not hate his confidence, and prays for his success in the upcoming major battle. She offers him a souvenir of Ikedaya's famous egg fry before he leaves. At the headquarters of the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes, Arthur arrives to meet Jeanne and Gilles de Rais, and congratulates Gilles de Rais on his return. Gilles de Rais since its been a long time, but remarks that he doesn't believe Arthur would have come solely to welcome him back. He then asks if its related to the Peace Union. Arthur compliments his sharp senses, and Gilles de Rais says they have been watching the movements within ALICE. He states that the McMillan Vigilantes are not just another group. Arthur says that Katsu Kaishu has put pressure on him and the Knights to join the Peace Union, and states that he refused. Gilles de Rais asks if Arthur still has his fangs, and asks if that choice could endanger the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur says he wondered that, but then states their ideals are incompatible and he won't allow the Knights of the Round Table to be absorbed by the Peace Union. Arthur proposes that they join forces in order to stop the growth of the Peace Union. Gilles de Rais says that it is up to Jeanne what the McMillan Vigilantes do. Jeanne mentions that she received a letter calling her to a meeting as well, and states that she is going to join Arthur's side. Gilles de Rais suggests they call their alliance the Knights of Justice, and Arthur agrees on the name. He then says its time to spread their justice. Meanwhile, Toshizo Hijikata looks on, and notes that Arthur has begun making his moves. The story is continued in Team of Heroes. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Birth of the Peace Union ** Ultimate *** Saigo's love: 'This is Takamori Saigo's 108th attempt to confess to Hajime Saito, it always ends up in fight though. *** '''Saigo's Muscle Fetish?: '''Saito always end up quarreling with Saigo, but he still sees that mass of muscles as a good body. ** 'Epilogue Case Settled, But *** Your thoughts on Katsu Kaishu?: 'It seems that Katu Kaishu, who has connections to the Shinsengumi, is already detecting some confusion in the future of ALICE. ** 'P.S Ikedaya Conference *** Private Room Restaurant Ikedaya: '''The Ikedaya restaurant is well known for it's delicious cuisine and privacy, but it is also used as a secret meeting place. * '''Arthur's Sense of Crisis ** Ep.1 Start of the Peace Union *** Negotiating with Top Agents: 'By order of Katsu Kaishu, Ryoma Sakamoto headed to Kyo, where they formed numerous alliances through skillful negotiation. ** 'Ep.2 Arthur's Sense of Crisis *** Knights and Samurai: 'By strengthening their organization the Knights see the Shinsengumi's way of force incompatible with their own Justice. ** 'Ep.3 Uncrossable Justice *** Hiding the Souvenirs: 'The souvenir Katsu prepared is Ikedaya's special egg fry. She may have known what it meant from the beginning. ** 'Ep.4 Knights of Justice *** '''Arthur & Gilles de Rais: '''Arthur and Gilles de Rais have an interesting relationship, they seemingly work towards the same goals, just with different means. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates